What In HFIL Have You Been Up to Lately?
by ghetto chick
Summary: It's basically what the title says. Vegeta has been up to some "secret activities" and Bulma and the rest of the gang wonder what he's doing. Then there's Trunks and Goten who have been acting strangely(not like that!) and Bra who hasn't been herself late
1. Default Chapter

Intro:

Intro:

Hey ya! Wassup! This is ghetto chick here, but ya can call me Lil' T. This is a fic (It's AU just to get dat out da way) 'bout what in hell Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Bra have been up to since they'd been actin' weird 'n all. Let's just say it involves a monkey in a dress, a "lemonade" stand, candles, and stuff like dat. If I told ya anymore, I'd give away da plot. So ya have to read ta find out, and I wouldn't mind a review on da side but I'm not forcin' ya to do too much of anythin'. I'm just askin' ya to read but I would like it if ya review too. Alright, I'ma shut up now and get this started.

Chapter 1:

Vegeta quietly opened the door to the house. It was about 1:00 am and he hadn't been home all day. He didn't want to listen to Bulma's mouth so he made sure to be extra quiet. He was in an especially good mood that night (or is it day since it _is _1 AM, but anyway…). Everything had gone well that night and soon he would get exactly what he wanted. He knew that Bulma was wondering what he had been up to lately but he sure as hell wasn't gonna tell her… yet. He made his way into the kitchen. It was pitch black but his powerful Saiyin eyes could see fairly well. Now all he had to do was quietly sneak into bed and Bulma wouldn't wake up and he wouldn't have to hear her mouth 'til morning. But sadly, his "powerful" Saiyin eyes weren't strong enough. As he walked through the kitchen, he stumbled over a chair and busted his ass on the floor. "Damn it!" he yelled as he tried to get up. But it was too late as he remembered that he was supposed to keep quiet. 'Aw shit,' he thought as he saw the light go on. Bulma stood over him with an angry look on her face. 

Bulma: And where in hell have you been?! And don't give me that tired ass excuse that you've been training at Goku's. I just called and he said you weren't there.

Vegeta: *mumbled* Damn…

Bulma: So…

Vegeta: I don't have to tell you anything woman!

Bulma: Oh, is that right? Well then you can just SLEEP ON THE COUCH AGAIN!!!!!

Bulma threw Vegeta a raggedy blanket and walked back to the bedroom and locked the door. Vegeta could have argued more but he was still in his good mood so he didn't bother. But he wasn't so happy about sleeping on the couch again for the 10th time that month. But not even that lumpy couch could bring down his day, not even if he DID get a backache. So he laid down and went to sleep. Meanwhile as Bulma laid down to go back to bed she thought, 'That stubborn ass! Why won't he tell me what he's doing?!'

Vegeta woke up at about 11 am with the worst backache. "Damn couch," he grumbled as he slowly got up. His good mood from yesterday was slowly wearing off. As he went to his and Bulma's room to get ready, he passed by Trunks who was eating a double decker ham, cheese, bacon, and tuna sandwich (one of my favorite sandwiches, actually). Vegeta had thought that he was the only one at home but he decided to ignore the fact and went to go get ready. Trunks stared at Vegeta as he went by. 'I'm surprised to see he's here,' he thought, 'I hope he leaves soon, I've got stuff to do.' He went back to eating his sandwich but was soon interrupted as he heard the doorbell ring. "Don't answer!" yelled Vegeta as he rushed to get ready. But Trunks was already at the door and had opened it. Trunks looked around and saw no one. "Down here," he heard a voice with a bad Japanese accent say. Trunks looked down and saw a monkey with a green face in a blue dress, white boots and gloves, and a purple cape. "Hey, aren't you that monkey from Cartoon Network?" asked Trunks. "I am not just some monkey," said the monkey, "I'm the arch nemesis of the Powerpuff Girls (one of my favorite shows), the greatest genius of all time, I am MOOOOOJO JOJO! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Oookay… Anyway, what do you want?"

"I'm here to see a Mr. Vegeta for some, uh…business. Yes, business…"

Trunks looked shocked. "Business? You must be mistaken," he said, "You must want my mom, she's at work." 

"I am not mistaken. I am never mistaken. I was told to see Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyins, the Saiyin Elite, the Biggest Badass in the Universe, the-"

"Okay! Just shut up! I'll go get him."

But Vegeta came up behind him as he straightened his tie and pushed Trunks out of the way. "I thought I told you not to answer the door," he said frustratingly to Trunks. "Sorry I didn't hear…" Trunks was shocked to see Vegeta in a pin stripped suit, leather hush puppies, a spiffy tie, and gold cufflinks. 'Where in hell did he get all that stuff?' Trunks thought as Vegeta turned to face Mojo. "I told you not to meet me here Mojo," he said. 

"You were late. We thought that maybe-"

"It doesn't matter, let's go."

"The limo's outside waiting."

They both walked out. Trunks looked outside to see and saw a black stretch limo. Mojo opened the door and Vegeta entered the limo and Mojo himself soon followed. Then the limo quickly sped off. "So we're gonna go through with this?" said Mojo.

"Keep your dress on! Of course we are! We need to get this stuff. We can't depend on Fred for everything."

"Of course not," said Mojo as he nodded in agreement, "And this isn't a dress, it's-"

"Who in hell cares? I only care about if you got the stuff I asked for. I don't want this to be too conspicuous."

"Of course."

"Good. Very good."

They sped off into the city.

Meanwhile as Trunks shut the door, he thought, 'Ok, now all of that just didn't look right… Anyway, Goten will be here any minute.'

He went back to eating his sandwich. As soon as he finished he heard the doorbell ring again. 'That must be Goten,' he thought as he went to open the door, 'I hope he has the stuff.' He opened the door and, of course, there was Goten holding a brown paper bag. "Hey Goten," he said, "You got it?"

"Yup," Goten responded, " It was harder to get this time but I managed to get it. I figured it was worth it in the end."

"C'mon in then and let's try it out."

Goten walked in and they went into Trunks' room and closed the door behind them. "Are you sure no one's here?" said Goten as he looked around.

"Of course not. I made sure of it. Mom's at work, Dad's never here, and Bra's at a sleepover with some friends."

"Alright then. You think your Mom will miss the money from her account?"

"Naw. Even if she did, do you think she would expect me?"

"Probably not. Ok then, let's try this out."

Goten pulled the mystery object out of the bag…

Bra was over at her friends' house from 1st grade. The professor was downstairs in the lab, so the girls were upstairs alone. In their room, there was no light except that coming from a few candles placed strategically around the room. Bra sat on the bed indian style dressed in a black gi and with her eyes closed. The girls sat on the floor below her in the same fashion with the same type of clothes on. "So will we go through with it?" asked Blossom.

"Of course we will," said Bra confidently, "Big Vinny will pay for what he has done."

"But high officials might not like that we kill the leader of the JMAUSG while they are in negotiations," said Buttercup hestitantly.

"He killed our master," said Bubbles with hatred, "For that he must pay."

"Calm your anger Bubbles," Bra said sternly, "The time will soon come."

"But Buttercup is right," said Blossom with concern, "The high master will not like us messing with the JMAUSG."

"Quiet!" Bra yelled in anger, "Fuck the high master! I will not work for the man who killed my master!!! NEVER!!!!!!"

The PPG girls cringed in fear at the hatred in Bra's voice. Bra opened her eyes. "By my sword, I swear I will kill Big Vinny."

The candles blew out and all was darkness.

Where is Vegeta going with this monkey in a dress? Will he ever tell Bulma what he's up to? And what was in that paper bag Goten brought over to Trunks? And what about Bra and the PPG girls planning to kill Big Vinny? Who IS Big Vinny? These questions will be answered eventually in the next installment of What in HFIL Have You Been Up to Lately? Until then this is Lil' T sayin' goodbye for now. Later peeps!!


	2. chapter 2

Hey y'all

Hey y'all! How ya doin'? Thank you all for your reviews. Well I've finally added the next chapter, I hope you like it. I know I put this story in the Humor/Drama section, but I have to admit that this story really shouldn't be in the humor section at all. I mean, it's not THAT funny! It was MEANT to be funny, but I'm not sure if it really is. But since some people seem to find it funny, I'll keep it in this section. Now, here's the moment you've all been waiting for… Chapter 2 is finally up! Featuring guest stars Kione and Mihoshi, Lex Luthor, the Rowdyruff Boys, and Chibi-usa!

Lex walked into the abandoned building with a feeling of dread. 'Now why in hell did Vinny choose a place like this to meet me?' he thought. It was pitch black inside and he stumbled around in the darkness. He stopped as he saw a light turn on in front of him coming from a lamp a few yards away. He also saw a desk and a chair with it's back facing his way. "So it's you Big V," Lex said. "It sure a hell ain't Santa Clause," responded Big V with his bad Italian Mafia-like accent. His accent was kinda made fun of by members in the underworld, but no one dared to make fun of it in his face. Anyway, I'm getting off track, on to the story. Even though the lamp was on, it only illuminated a small area around the desk and the rest was shrouded in darkness. There was also a little chair at the desk opposite of Big V. "Sit down," said Big V calmly. Lex hesitantly walked over and sat down in the rickety chair. "So you called me here for…," Lex said with a bit of impatience. "My money," responded Big V, "You took a loan of $1,739,999.87 and didn't pay back. I told you that I'm about to cut Fred so I need all loans paid back pretty soon." 

"I told you it would take a little time to pay back," he said nervously. "It's been two weeks," Big V said coldly, "I hope you're not trying to double cross me…" 

"*gulp* Of course not…"

Lex started to sweat. He then saw three kids come out of the shadows and stand next to the desk. They were dressed in green, red, and blue and had an evil gleam in their eye. "My bodyguards," said Big V, "They take care of people who don't pay me my money."

"C'mon V," Lex pleaded, "Gimme a little time…"

"I've given enough time. I'm trying to build an empire here! I don't need to deal with bakas who don't pay back loans."

Big V turned around in his chair.

Lex's eyes went wide with horror as he saw Big V's face. "Your Big Vinny?" he managed to whisper.

"Damn straight."

Big Vinny snapped his fingers. The bodyguards lunged at Lex. "But," said Big V with a smirk, "you won't live to tell anyone who I am. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

His laughter echoed through the shadows along with the sound of a scream of immense pain slowly fading away as it is drowned out by the sound of the ravenous tearing and ripping of flesh.

Bulma was at home sipping her cappuccino (I don't know if Bulma would drink cappuccino but just humor me.) Kione and Mihoshi were there also. They had been in town to investigate the recent robberies and killings in town. They had become a big concern of the Galaxy Police lately. "Did you here that Lex Luthor was killed yesterday?" said Mihoshi. "Mihoshi!" snapped Kione, "We were supposed to keep that secret by order of headquarters! *sigh* Sorry Bulma…" 

"It's ok," said Bulma, "I won't tell. But who did kill Lex? I did a few dealings with him for Capsule Corp. and he didn't seem to have any enemies."

"We figure it's the person doing the robberies. Rumor is that it's a new guy called Big Vinny."

"I see…"

She sipped her cappuccino slowly. "What's wrong Bulma?" asked Mihoshi.

"It's Vegeta," she answered, "He's been out a lot lately."

Kione raised an eyebrow, "Has he?"

"I'm a little worried. Trunks said he just left with some monkey in a dress in a limo. And he was wearing a suit! Can you believe it?"

"It sounds a little fishy…"

Mihoshi thought a little, then said, "Mmmm… That has 'affair' written all over it."

"Mihoshi!" yelled Kione, "Sorry Bulma…"

"It's ok," Bulma responded, "But I wonder…"

"I have an idea!" said Mihoshi, " Let's get everyone together and then we'll gang upon him and force him to tell us what he's doing! Everyone breaks down when it comes to peer pressure from a large group! He'll have no choice but to tell us!"

Bulma and Kione stared at Mihoshi. "You and your ideas," muttered Kione. "Wait," said Bulma, "It's worth a try. There's nothing else I can think of."

"I guess," said Kione, "Alright then, I'll help."

"I will too!" piped Mihoshi, "After all, it was my idea."

"Ok then," said Bulma, "I'll call everyone up."

Trunks and Goten walked around to the ally wearing their trenchcoats and with Goten carrying a big briefcase and Trunks carrying a smaller one. "Are you sure they'll come?" asked Trunks. "Of course," answered Goten, "This is one of a kind merchandise. They won't pass it up." He patted the suitcase. "I guess," said Trunks hesitantly, "We just need to make a killing off this batch and then we can pay those guys back and get some more." "Don't worry," said Goten with confidence. They stopped walking as they saw some first graders run up to them. One of the first graders was Chibi-usa (Rini). She seemed to be the leader of the group. "So do you have it?" asked Chibi-usa. "Yup," said Goten, "You got the money?" 

"Of course."

She pulled out a big wad of 50's. Trunks took the money and put it in his briefcase. Goten handed Chibi-usa his briefcase. "Nice doing business with you," said Chibi-usa. Then her and her little gang of 1st graders ran off. "How much was it?" asked Goten. "$1050! We made more that a killing!" They walked off happily thinking of what kind of junk they could buy with all of their money.

Bra came home to an empty house. She called out to see if anyone was there, but she got no response. "Good," she said to herself, "All the more better for me." She put away her stuff in her room and then headed for Trunks' room. She looked under his bed, through his drawers, and under his rug but didn't find what she wanted. "Where in hell is it?!" she yelled in frustration. She felt the walls and found a hole behind the TV. "That has to be where he keeps it," she whispered. She reached in the hole and pulled out Trunks' sword. She pulled it out of its sheath and held it high in the air. 'What a sword,' she thought as she swung it around to get the feel of it. Then she put it back in the sheath. "And what are you doing with my sword?" she heard someone say. She looked and saw Trunks standing in the doorway. "Umm…," she started to say. She ha to think of an excuse quick. "Nothing really," she responded. "Then give me my sword," said Trunks angrily. Bra handed it to him. "What were you doing with it anyway?" he asked.

"None of your business, I was only looking at it."

"Bra, what is up with you lately?"

Trunks had to admit that he was a little worried about her. She had really been acting weird lately. "Well," said Bra hesitantly, "What's in the suitcase?" She pointed to the briefcase in Trunks' hand. He clutched it behind him. "First of all," he retorted, "It's not a suitcase, it's a briefcase. Second, it's none of your business."

"Yeah right. I bet there's something bad in that briefcase."

"There's nothing bad in here."

"Don't lie. I bet there are drugs in that suitcase. Mom would love to hear that."

"WHAT?! There are no drugs! And you wouldn't dare lie to Mom."

"It's not like she wouldn't believe me."

She was right. She had him right where she wanted him. "So this never happened?" she said.

"Umm, I never saw you in here."

"Good."

She left the room. Trunks shuddered. 'There is certainly something up with her,' he thought, 'Ever since she started hanging out with Piccolo she's been acting weird. As a matter o' fact, I haven't seen Piccolo in a while…' But he stopped his train of thought as he remembered he had more important things to do. Like getting all of the expenses together and paying those guys back and getting the new stuff and…

Ok, I know. Another cliffhanger. But I love cliffhangers! So expect a lot more. Well, next chapter, expect the plot to thicken like molasses! And in your review, I would love it if you would try to guess what you think each character is doing. And if anyone guesses right on all of the characters, I MIGHT put you in the fic as someone working for the bad guys or somethin'. I haven't decided. Make sure to leave your email so I can contact you if you've won. Alright then, until next time, this is Lil' T hoping you have a great day! Later peeps!


End file.
